2007-01-10
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Everyone in the Poe Cottage gurlzone is very, very happy about the heaters Phase bought and Bunny installed in the girl's bathroom.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim Loophole, Murphy and Carmen employ a bit of a scam to get Carmen into the evidence locker. Cavalier's laptop isn't there; it's already been sent to central supply. Carmen discovers that one of the security squad has a camera focused on Tansy's locker, and that it shows that's where she's got the hard keys. At breakfast, they gloat over Tansy's lobster red sunburn. Carmen informs Loophole that they've discovered the location of the hard keys, quite by accident. A mage (probably Lifeline) retrieves them after disabling the camera.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter 3 At the same time, Kodiak asks Ms. Grimes' assistance in getting his Bear Spirit back. We learn that it's not just any old bear spirit, it's "The Kodiak, spirit of the Untamed Earth, Duke of the Court of the Center, Master Healer and Court Physician to her Majesty, Gaia, High Queen of the Natural Realm." They're reunited and Cody finds himself outside of the building without any idea of what happened. "Tell no one of this..." the wind sighs in his ear. At breakfast, the New Olympians set up their table right on the opposite side of the fountain from the Alphas. At the Team Tactics class, The Vindicators play the fools. Bardue and Everheart start to go over everyone's performance when Outcast Corner drags in looking like they've been through a major war. Phase answers a couple of questions too many, and finally gets the point about not sticking her head up. The instructors tick TK for taking too much time talking on their communicators; Lancer says he'll have the team work on signals. Then Bardue tells Tennyo that she's causing too much collateral damage - part of the range is now radioactive. Tennyo almost loses it.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Earth Bardue tells Tennyo that the fix is going to be a radiation detector so she can monitor when she's getting too enthusiastic. Then he tells everyone that there's no simulator practice today. Fey, Chaka and Chou check out the Outcasts. When they get back to the dorm, the rest of the team has to cheer Tennyo up.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 3 - Elohim Loophole gets to her Advanced Defensive Technologies class early to talk to Mr. Paulson about her new power source. Jericho comes in with the duplicate she's let him use, and the two units heterodyne. They manage to get them out to a containment unit before they blow up, shaking the place with a Force 3 earthquake. Jericho gets out of the subsequent disciplinary hearing with the Headmistress unscathed. Loophole is not so lucky; she has to apologize to Drs. Hewley and Aranis for appropriating their work. At lunch, Team Kimba works on getting Tennyo out of her funk. Lots of food works. Then Ayla goes to the nerd table to talk to Harry Wolfe about making a super ASP Tactical Baton. Flicker puts Aries up to teaching Murphy a lesson. They have a bit of fun (not so much for Aries) and reach an agreement witnessed by a dead raven that's flying around. Flicker and Fade accost Loophole about her membership in the Alphas. Loophole reminds them of what the rules say, and that their own memberships aren't quite by the rules. Keith Fairleigh (Farrago) and his girlfriend Silver Rose meet with Overclock and Make in their secret hacker lab - Aries had given them the access codes. They're in the process of being wiped out on a GEO run by a new demon named Marala (Carmilla's GEO character). They make a deal to run in a different sim for Team Kimba's initial sim run the coming Saturday. Nex gets all worked up over his plans to kill Bladedancer Bladedancer has her first class with Journeyman. It went a lot better than she thought. Then she runs into Thunderdrake, who has a message for her from the Dragons. She tells him to get lost and stay lost. Anna has her first class session of Special Topics - Theory and Practice of the Escape, with Mr. Robertson, who turns out to be really expert at getting out of handcuffs, among other things.''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 6'' Sgt. Ryan Wilson tells Murphy to get rid of the dead raven that's flying around her. She manages to lose it by teleporting multiple times. Gunny Bardue rips Team Phoenix for their performance in the previous day's simulation. Loophole asks Interface for a favor, resulting in retrieval of the needed data from Cavalier's laptop. Ayla goes to her Shakespeare class, and finds Silver Serpent and one of Silver's friends, Quyèn Nũ. In Martial Arts - Special Topics, Ito Sensei gives Chaka a meteor hammer to work with. Only this one is special - it's got two bowls that Sensei fills with liquid before Chaka starts. By the time Chaka is wound up, everyone is looking. Sensei Beaumont is not amused: she tells everyone to give her 100. 300 for bricks, etc. On the way back to the cottage, Chaka says that Sensei Ito wants to use oil for the next session. After martial arts, there's a situation between Packrat and Flashbang in the girl's locker room. Judicator intervenes; it turns out Packrat has stolen a project of Flashbang’s.''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 7'' On the way back to the cottage, Aries drops by, and Ayla takes Tennyo to talk to him. He says that the Alphas don't have Team Kimba on their radar this term and gives her a bit of intel on what they found in the Don's room, and mentions that she'll find the hospital report on The Don funny. Greasy and Peeper work on shoulder angels they can sell of some of the hotter girls. Anna has a short discussion with Mr. Miyamoto about her work assignment. Then she has a discussion with the rest of the Underdogs about the shoulder angels and her Christmas vacation. Ayla talks to Sara about a present for someone (Johnathan - see the Christmas day story) who sent her a Christmas present that she hasn't reciprocated. Sara gives her some inside information about what her GEO character (Marala) is going to do next. She waives off a fee, because she considers it good marketing. Then Ayla asks about the demon BKCRMWDJVG she fought over Christmas Vacation. Sara says there'll be a return match, and Ayla had better be prepared. Afterwards, Ayla gets a packet from her detectives, Trin and Macintyre. At dinner, Bunny and Jade decide to prank Chaka with shoulder angels, and they go overboard. Chaka figures out what's happening, and manages to stop it with a Ki trick. Then they go prank Peeper and Greasy. Security has to rescue Peeper and Greasy from being buried under food. After dinner, Ayla drops in on her contacts in Security and arranges for support for the next Golden Kids meeting. They agree on the 20th. Sgt. Buxton gives her the security and medical reports on Don Sebastiano. She organizes the wait staff for the meeting, and passes the medical report around so everyone can share the humor. After that, she gets a call from the people working on the Marvel takeover: one of the major blocks has just been removed. She starts recruiting wait staff for the Golden Kids meeting. After she talks to Megs and Delta Spike she gets an insight about her problems with not liking being a girl. Afterwards, she talks with Vanessa about what she wants for the Golden Kids meeting, and then discusses possible places for an evening of dinner and dancing. Bladedancer has a nightmare that night, where she's hacking and hewing her way through a tide of bodies to reach the Black Man. See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline